Doctunzel Chapter 6
by Tekqueen
Summary: The Doctor taking a great risk to help Martha finds that helping her is more risky than what he had thought.


**Chapter 6:******

Sweat dripping down his face, trying to summon all his strength he struggles to sit up on the sand. Moving, he struggles to pull himself into the sea. Reaching the waters' edge the Doctor slowly swims into the sea, disappearing from sight as he slips under the sapphire blue waves. Swimming deep under water, slowly he swims along the bottom of the ocean. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath before going on he is tired and weak, by sitting on a rock for a short bit.

"Martha I won't let you down. I will save you no matter what the cost." The Doctor says, swimming harder. Coming upon a vast field of under water thermal vents, spouting up hot water and steam randomly, like geysers on the ocean floor, he carefully swims around them, trying to avoid the searing hot water and steam. A geyser off to his right spouts hot water and steam burning his right shoulder.

"Ahhh!" He screams as he is burned.

Trying to ignore the pain, he swims on towards the underground cave. Swimming for miles and miles he comes to the narrow entrance to the cave.

"Blimey that's tight, that's really tight. Ahhh!" he screams as he scrapes his tail against the jagged rocks along the caves entrance. Inside the cave he sits down on a jagged rock hitting his head on the low roof of the cave. "Ahhh ouch!" Looking at his long tail he sees it's only scraped a bit and bruised. Ignoring the pain he continues to swim through the narrow passage carefully trying to doge the sharp rocks only a few short feet below the shallow water.

"Oi blimey it's dark in here. I wish there was more light in here. What? What's that?" The Doctor says as he sees two piercing yellow eyes staring at him from the dark long tunnel.

"Well what do we have here? A lost merman? Well isn't this a surprise humm... Maybe I just call you lunch and be done with you." the monster howls with great power, shaking the cave with the vibrations of his voice.

"Wait you don't want to do that wait!"

"Why should I do that when I'm hungry now." Coming closer in the dim light the Doctor sees the creature is very large indeed with an almost snake like appearance with a big head almost like the mythical basilisk.

"Because you don't want to eat me! There are more tasty dishes out there than me I'm nothing! Too bitter for your tastes."

"I think not I'm going to eat you and be done with this." The monster leans over, his teeth glistening in the light as he does so to capture his prey.

"Please you don't want to eat me I'm trying to save my friend. Her life is in danger please you have to let me pass."

"I don't think so besides I'm really hungry and you look as good as anything that has come in here in months." Opening his large mouth, the monster leans over to scoop up The Doctor.

"What do you think you are doing Mazacoy? Slither away from the merman back up slowly or face the consequences." A female voice roars.

"But, but... come on..." Mazacoy stutters, smiling wickedly he leans in further to eat the Doctor.

"Don't push me Mazacoy! Let him go take your jaws away from him -or I'll make you wish you had."

"Derelzra please I haven't had anything decent to eat in months, and you're going to deny me this tasty morsel that came here. I think not."

"Don't take that tone with me dear husband now let him out of the cage that is your teeth!"

"Please let me out I need to save my friend! Her life is in danger -please let me out."

"I'm trying to sweetie, but he is making it difficult." Derelzra says trying to give the Doctor comfort. "Just give me a min." She says smiling to the Doctor as she swings her enormous tail hitting Mazacoy in the jaw bone making him relinquish his hold on the Doctor.

"There- that's better! I apologize for him he is not used to visitors and is always thinking with his stomach rather than his head."

"Thank you Derelzra. Well then I must be on my way I have a friend to save and all."

"How noble of you. What's your name dear?"

"I'm Prince Doctunzel."

"Nice to formaly meet you Prince Doctunzel what has happened to your friend?" Derelzra asks, concerned.

"It's a long story. She was turned to stone, and I have been on quest to gather things to make an antidote to save her. I have come for the waters of Jarlos, to save my friend."

"Very noble indeed. You look hungry come with me I'll take you to our cave and get you something to eat."

"I would, but my time is limited. I need to get to the cave where the waters of Jarlos are."

"Can I at least take you there this way you will get there faster. Climb on my back and take hold of my spikes and hang on. Don't worry they're not sharp! You're safe with me."

"I trust you thank you Derelzra." The Doctor says climbing onto her back, holding on to one of her spikes.

Swimming faster and faster Derelzra cuts through the water at an amazing pace.

"You yourself are under a spell. I could tell by your long hair. And that the one you are wanting to save means more to you than a friend."

"How could you tell that?"

"It's written on your heart and it speaks volumes to me."

Stopping a few feet from an entrance Derelzra says, "This is the entrance to the cave. I'll wait for you here."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome -now go." Derelzra says, pushing him towards the caves entrance with her tail.

"I'm going I'm going." The Doctor says swimming into the cave surfacing on the beach just like the Dragon King said he would.

Pulling himself onto the beach he reaches the spring near the bank of the small creek running through the cave.

"The vial! There it is." The Doctor says pulling himself towards it, as his fins leave a trail behind him. He hurries as he does so, as he senses the cave is starting to lose its strength.

Reaching the embankment he sees the small vial near the edge. A crystal vial carved with frosted ocean waves in the glass. Taking the crystal cork out of the vial, he leans over by the embankment and carefully he fills the vial with the iridescent blue waters.

"I have to get out of here now." The Doctor says as the vial slowly fills with the waters. The cave slowly closes in front of him- rocks falling as he has the vial in his hand.

The vial filled, he shouts to Derelzra, "I'm tossing the vial into the water, and am going to float it to you. Take it to the surface -to one called Breanna. She will know what to do with it." The Doctor shouts over the tumbling stones and dust.

Taking out his sonic screwdriver he sets it so it will create a force field platform to float the vial safely out of the cave.

"What about you Prince Doctunzel? You can still get out come on make a run for it. Well -in your case a swim for it!"

"I can't make it! Go take the vial to Breanna."

Gurgling she agrees, "I know Breanna I'll take it to her. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her thank you for her help in all of this. Tell Breanna to remember her promise to me, and look after Martha. She will need Breanna's help and guidence."  
The Doctor shouts over the tumbling rocks that slowly cut off the entrance to the cave as he lays on the sand exhausted and weak."

"Take care Prince Doctunzel -though I think this is not the last time I will see you." Derelzra says her voice soft as she swims away

Swimming back to the beach at a fast pace Derelzra's eyes fall on Breanna pacing the beach.

"Breanna"

"Docunzel is that.."

"I'm not quite him, but he wanted me to give this to you." Derelzra says opening her mouth so Breanna can take the vial from her.

"I should have known you would be helping him! It's great to see you! But how did you know come by Doctunzel?"

"Same old story really. Mazacoy tired to eat him -same old husband always thinking with his stomach and not his head as usual. Don't worry I stopped him from eating him."

"Where is Doctunzel?"

"I'm sorry Breanna he didn't make it out of the cave. He asked me to tell you to remember your promise to him, and for you look after Martha. She will need your help and guidance. I am so sorry Breanna -it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to protect you and to save Martha." Derelzra says, swimming away.

Breanna turns to the dragon King:

"Your Majesty please -you have to let him out of the cave! He is noble and brave and willing to sacrifice himself to save Martha. This should prove him worthy of being released from the cave." Breanna pleads.


End file.
